Survivors: A Rising Dawn
By Gigglekit Pack List Pack From The Ridge Alpha- Tall fight-dog with brown fur,very handsome male, friendly.(Also known as Flame) Beta- Young red-furred female ,strong and smart Hunt Dogs Blaze- younger female,pretty with tan fur. Spot- male chase-dog,brown-grey fur. Rain- strong female,smart and kind. Thunder- gray dog, male, kind. Patrol Dogs Snort- grumpy male with floppy ears. Wind- female chase-dog with long legs. Omega- small reddish brown male with blue eyes. Book 1 Prolouge Fire felt the wind whistling in his ears. His litter-sister, Thistle,stood next to him. “This isn't right." she muttered. Her nose was in the air, the way she always held it when she sensed something was wrong. Fire and Thistle could feel the ground shaking. They howled as the shaking grew. Fire ducked as trees came down. “Run!" he whimpered,confused. He looked around him for Thistle. She halted as cracks in the ground opened. Ground collapsed around her and she tried to scramble towards her litter-brother. “Fire help me!" she howled,trees crashing around her. Thistle's claws slid in the mud as she fell out of sight. A''s the quaking stopped, Fire bounded toward the gorge formed by the crack. He looked down into endless depths, claw-marks on the rocks every few tail-lengths.'' No,no, Fire thought,his head spinning from the sudden growl. ''Thistle shouldn't have fallen. Oh spirit-dogs no. Chapter 1 Alpha rolled over,flicking his tail in the direction of Wind.She woke,shaking her her fur.The long-legged dog sniffed the air.As Alpha stood beside her,they watched the pack rise. Beta was padding over,probably to talk to Alpha,Omega was gathering bedding,and the patrol dogs were on the edges of camp.Everything was peaceful. ''Not like that night,''Wind thought grimly.That night,when the world crashed around them.That night,when loudcages and longpaws trampled and raced across the plains,trying to get as far as they could from their own territory.That night,when Alpha lost his sister. The pack knew he hated the thought of Thistle being gone.All of them did.But Alpha wasn't the same,not now.Not after that night. He wasn't the bright,cheerful dog anymore.He was still kinder than any dog Wind knew,but he wasn't Alpha.He wasn't Fire,the strong dog who would lead his pack ''their ''way,not his way. He was lost and angry.And Wind knew that wasn't the dog who led their pack. Chapter 2 ''Fire sniffed the air.The Big Growl haunted his nightmares and had since that night. He he felt the ground shaking at his paws.“The Growl!"he whined,bounding towards the woods.Trees shaking around him like thunder,the sky covered in clouds. Fire couldn't see Thistle around him.''The Growl already happened... Wind was nosing Alpha to his paws.“Hurry!The Earth-Dog is Growling again!"Her eyes begged him to follow her. The Pack was watching,waiting for Alpha to lead them.Wind saw Beta trying to calm down the scared,panicking dogs. Rain whimpered,nuzzling Thunder.Rain was expecting pups and the Growl worried her. “We're in danger here.The Big Growl hurt our Pack before..."Wind whispered,trailing off.She looked at Alpha,but he seemed absorbed in his memories,his thoughts. ''Its Thistle.He doesn't want to lose any other dogs that he cares about.''she thought. “Alpha,Snort found a clearing.A stream runs through it and it's huge- I think it will shelter us from the Growl."she panted. Wind slowly saw Alpha nod,dragging himself away from his thoughts.“Where is it?"Beta flicked her tail,signaling Snort forward. Chapter 3 “Its past the lake,down a narrow path.It's lined by rocks,"Snort began. Rocks that could fall on us in a Growl."Alpha murmured. Snort shook his head,his floppy ears twirling.“The rocks are tangled in tree roots.The trees keep the rocks in place,and the rocks keep the trees from falling." Alpha thought a moment,then nodded.“So the clearing is at the end of this path?" Once again,Snort shook his head.“then you go into a tunnel in the rocks-tree roots line the walls-and you come into a clearing.It's sheltered by rocks and trees,but in a Growl we could go into the center to avoid falling trees." Beta looked at Alpha.“Well,what do you think?It sounds perfect." “I don't know....It sounds like a long journey,especially in a Growl.What about Rain?" Wind thought about what Alpha had said.It ''did sound like a long trip.And what if the tunnel collapsed on them?What if Snort was wrong and it wasn't safe?Then.... “How'd you find the cave?"Wind blurted.Snort stared at her,but Beta just nodded. “How ''did ''you find it?"Alpha questioned.Snort looked up. “I....fell.The entrance is steep,but if you knew it was there..." Alpha shook his head.“I won't take my pack to a place where they won't be safe." Wind knew the pack couldn't stay here either.“I'll go." WwwChapter 4 “What?"Alpha was looking at Wind,worry in his eyes.She smiled at him. Wind stood tall,her paws twitching.“I'll go.Taking the pack down there without scouting it out isn't safe,and Snort found it by accident." Beta nodded,slowly.“True..." Wind looked gratefully at Beta,then turned back to Alpha.“Please,Alpha.For the pack?" Alpha still looked concerned.“Wind..." “Fire,I'll be careful." Alpha sighed and nodded.He signaled with his tail for Snort and Wind to go. Chapter 5 Wind followed Snort,carefully observing the trail.Rocks were tangled among tree roots.Dirt was piled behind the rocks,creating a steep bank on either side of the path.The two patrol dogs continued along. “Here's the tunnel."Snort called,pushing his paws down a hole. Wind followed him.She blinked against the darkness.As her eyes adjusted,she saw tree roots trailing down the walls.The roof was a large rock from the bank.It was covered in moss but didn't look like it would collapse.As Wind wandered through the tunnel,Snort jumped forward.“The clearing!" They ran into the hollow.It was huge and a stream ran through the center.There were a few bushes and rocks near the edge.Trees encircled it,but the clearing was big enough to shelter the dogs from falling trees. “What do you think,Wind?"Snort asked,his head cocked. “Perfect."Wind whispered.“Absolutely perfect." Category:Fanfiction Category:Cancelled Fanfiction